


Accidents & Recovery

by afteriwake



Series: Simple As It Should Be [24]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One motorcycle accident later it's time for the two of them to get better, though not without some complaining and griping first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents & Recovery

"Why is it that you got thrown from the bike and ended up with only scratches--"

"Don't forget the concussion. Even with that helmet on my head _still_ hurts."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you."

"It's just a broken leg, Lindsay."

"Didn't sound like that was what you were going to say a minute ago." After fumbling for a minute she finally got the keys out of her jacket pocket. One motorcycle accident and seven hours at the hospital later, she was glad to be in at least one of the places she called home these days. She stepped into his apartment and turned on the light before going back and holding the door open more.

Flack hobbled in on his crutches. He was in a regular plaster cast. "Mac's going to kill me, Lindsay. We're already short on detectives."

"It was either hit the mailbox or hit the kid that was stupid enough to run out into the street. Honestly, I think Mac's going to think you made the right decision." She went into his kitchen and turned on the light in there while Flack sat down on his couch. He watched as she pulled out two glasses and set them on the counter. "Milk all right with you for the pills?"

"I can get it."

"And carry it back there?" she said, looking at him and raising an eyebrow. "Not till you're in a walking cast. Trust me, I've tried to balance liquid while on crutches before. It's impossible."

Flack sank into the pillow on his couch. He started to pout but caught himself, settling for a resigned sigh. "You don't have to stay here and help me out, you know."

"I'm not helping just yet," she said, bringing him a glass of milk and a glass of water for her. "The doctor said I can't go the sleep for another five hours. You get the job of making sure I stay awake."

Then something dawned on him. "It's going to be hell having you sleep next to me, you know."

She just laughed. "You are such a guy to be thinking about sex right now."

"Not thinking about that. Though, now that you mention it..." He shook his head. "No, I mean, you sleep on the left side of the bed, and we usually end up all tangled up in the morning." He pointed to his casted left leg. "That's going to be a painful way to wake up."

"Then I'll just sleep on the right side of the bed," she said, shrugging. She sat down on the floor next to his couch. "And I'll be careful. You can wake me up if I hit your leg."

"Linds?"

"Yeah?"

"What would I do if you weren't around?"

She laughed again, leaning over and kissing him. "Well, I don't know. Don't really want to find out, either."

He started to reply but her cell phone rang. She shifted slightly and pulled it out of her pocket. "Monroe. Yeah, Danny, we're okay. Don's leg is broken, and I've got a concussion, but we're okay. How's the bike? Uh-huh...uh-huh. Well, that's good. Wait, what? You mean the kid was running away from someone? Oh, wow. You guys found him?"

"What's he saying?" Flack asked quietly, but Lindsay put a finger on his lips to get him to stay quiet.

"Well, I didn't see anything. At least you got the kid. No, I'll still be in to work tomorrow. Yeah. Yeah, I'll ask him. Better yet, _you_ ask."

She handed Flack her phone and watched him have a very similar conversation with Danny to the one she'd just had. When Flack hung up, he looked at Lindsay. "Huh. Even on our day off we can't keep away from the crime lab."

"The kid was being chased? Poor guy," Lindsay said. She shook her head. "At least that's good news about the bike."

"Yeah. That thing's more indestructible than either of us. Now as soon as I can get it out and get it fixed, I'll be a happy man."

"Don, you can't even ride it right now!"

"Yeah, but I'll be able to eventually." She swatted his shoulder and he laughed. "What? What'd I say?"

"You and that bike...I'm wondering if I should be jealous..."

"Nah. If you got jealous over the bike, that'd be bad news, because then I might just have to find out what it'd be like if you weren't around, because I don't think you'd be able to--"

"You're making my head hurt."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Just..."

"I get it. You need quiet."

"Just make sure I don't fall asleep, okay?"

He leaned in and kissed her. "Okay."

She smiled at him. "Keep that up and I'm going to have to figure out exactly how to get--"

"And you say _I'm_ the one thinking about sex?"

"Don?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me again already."


End file.
